Sozinho
by Kwannom
Summary: Ano 3014 da Terceira Era. Ficlet do Ponto de vista de Éomer sobre o momento em que encontrou seu primo Théodred quase morto nos Vaus de Isen.


**Título:** Sozinho  
**Autor:** Kwannom  
**Casal:** Nenhum  
**Classificação:** PG-13  
**Gênero:** Angst  
**Beta:** Rainien  
**AVISOS:** Violência  
**Disclaimer:** Eu não sou proprietária de nada do Senhor dos Anéis. Todos os personagens e locais mostrados pertencem a JRR Tolkien. Não pretendo, nem estou tendo nenhum ganho financeiro com a produção desta história.  
**Linha Temporal:** 3014 da Terceira Era. Seguindo o universo dos livros.  
**Sumário:** Ponto de vista de Éomer sobre o momento em que encontrou seu primo Théodred quase morto nos Vaus de Isen.

**NOTA DA AUTORA 01**

Obrigada a minha beta **Rainien** por ameaçar não revisar esse ficlet se eu continuasse com a decisão de não postar o bichinho.

**OBS: Para quem não sabe, durante o período em que viveu em Valfenda, Aragorn se chamava Estel. A palavra élfica significa Esperança.**

**SOZINHO**

_Deixem-me deitado aqui… para manter os Vaus até Éomer chegar!_

As terríveis palavras que Elfhelm trouxe a pedido de Théodred continuavam a penetrar a cabeça de Éomer enquanto ele cavalgava na direção dos Vaus do Isen na escuridão da noite que se aproximava. O ar cheirava a sangue e estava cheio de fantasmas, mas Éomer se arriscava a todos os perigos, governado pelo desespero de encontrar seu primo. Théodred… Em todos os poucos anos que Éomer já tinha vivido, ele nunca encontrou um aliado mais firme do que Théodred, filho de Théoden. Para Éomer, ele havia sido mais do que um primo; era um irmão. Théodred era um bom homem, amante da justiça. E agora poderia estar morto.

Os olhos de Éomer brilharam com lágrimas vingativas. _E tudo isso está acontecendo por causa daquela cobra!_

Cobra. Aquele fora o apelido que Théodred, Éowyn e ele haviam criado para Gríma Língua de Cobra, o Conselheiro de Théoden. O homem, ou melhor, coisa que estava envenenando o corpo e a mente do rei bem lentamente.

E que começou a envenenar as almas de Éomer e de Théodred.

O coração de Éomer se apertou quando se lembrou da discussão que eles haviam tido antes de Théodred partir para os Vaus. Gríma tinha finalmente chegado ao coração de seu primo. Théodred acusou Éomer de estar sempre ávido por aumentar a própria autoridade e por agir sem consultar o Rei, nem seu Herdeiro. Éomer fechou os olhos. _Eu deveria ter feito algo para impedi-lo. _Mas nada poderia ter sido feito. A pedido de Théodred, Théoden não permitiu que Éomer acompanhasse Théodred aos Vaus. E Éomer ainda era leal ao seu Rei.

E um súdito leal deveria obedecer.

O som gentil de água se misturando aos uivos de lobos trouxe a atenção de Éomer de volta à realidade. Seu coração começou a bater disparado no peito quando viu os primeiros corpos jazendo sobre as rochas dos Vaus. Se Théodred morresse, Éomer se culparia pelo resto da vida.

"Parem Eorlingas!" a voz dele trovejou no ar frio demonstrando um controle que na verdade ele não sentia. Os quarenta Rohirrim atrás dele, seus leais soldados, pararam. Cavalos relincharam, homens grunhiram e Éomer apeou de Firefoot, sua armadura brilhando sob a luz pálida da meia lua. Ele removeu o capacete e deu início à difícil caminhada, o som de sua armadura tilintando de forma ensurdecedora em meio ao silêncio, sendo logo acompanhado por Elfhelm. Entretanto, Éomer não podia escutar nada, não podia sentir nada, somente seu coração bombeando loucamente dentro de seus ouvidos.

_Eu deveria ter desobedecido às ordens de meu Rei._

Um outro lobo uivou à distância e um vento frio tocou o cabelo de seu rosto suado.

_Eu deveria ter matado Gríma._

Cerrou os punhos com força.

_Eu deveria ter dado um murro na cara de Théodred para colocar um pouco de juízo naquela cabeça vazia dele!_

Suas pernas o levaram; seus olhos tomando consciência dos corpos que cobriam a planície inteira e faziam o rio sangrar vermelho. Os olhos castanhos de Éomer se detiveram transfigurados na bandeira solitária que se erguia altiva em meio a todo aquele horror. O cavalo tremia na flâmula verde que estava sobre o corpo imundo e ensangüentado de seu primo, amigo, e irmão. Éomer sentiu a mão de Elfhelm sobre o seu ombro. Afastando-a de forma ríspida, continuou o resto da caminhada sozinho.

Porque sozinho era como ele estaria de agora em diante.

Sozinho para proteger sua irmã.

Sozinho para proteger seu povo.

Sozinho para lutar contra as forças do Inimigo.

E uma tristeza profunda quase tomou conta dele enquanto gritava ordens para seus soldados e segurava um quase morto Théodred nos braços. Porque, naquele dia, Éomer não sabia que não estava realmente indefeso e sozinho.

As coisas começariam a mudar com três estranhos que cruzariam o seu caminho.

Éomer teria apenas que esperar por mais alguns dias. Ele teria apenas que aguardar pela _Esperança._

**NOTA DA AUTORA 02**

Espero que vocês tenham gostado! Eu escrevi este pequeno texto por causa de uma longa história :D. Há dois meses atrás, minha beta me convidou para participar de um jogo de RPG on-line chamado New Menegroth. Era pré-requisito para ser aceito no jogo que eu escrevesse um pequeno texto sobre o personagem (Éomer) que eu havia escolhido para jogar. Daí surgiu isso, em dez minutos! Meu irmão achou uma porcaria :P

**Sobre** **Firefoot**: procurei no Senhor dos Anéis, procurei em Contos Inacabados, e não consegui achar o diabo do nome em Português do cavalo de Éomer, por isso deixei como estava no original em inglês quando fiz a tradução. Se alguém souber o nome, por favor, me avise.

Quem quiser saber mais sobre a batalha dos Vaus do Isen, consultar Contos Inacabados, página 390.

REVIEWS SÃO MUITO BEM VINDAS!


End file.
